Recently, a surface light-emitting unit has been proposed in which a planer light-emitting device using organic EL (electroluminescence) or the like is used. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-133438 (PTD 1) discloses an illuminating body that can be mounted on a curved portion and a method for manufacturing the illuminating body.